1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a contact for connecting an IC package with a circuit board, and particularly to a contact having dual arm so as to provide better mechanical and electrical properties therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electrical contacts are widely used in a part of computer connectors. A Land Grid Array (LGA) contact for connecting a Central Processing Unit (CPU) with a pad to a circuit board is typically comprises a deformable spring arm and a tail. At the end of the spring arm, a contacting portion is defined for contacting the pad of the CPU while the tail is used for connecting the circuit board so as to establish an electrical connection between the CPU and the circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 7,534,113 issued to Liao, et al. on May 19, 2009 discloses a LGA contact. The contact comprises a retention portion, a spring arm extending above the retention portion and a tail portion extending downwardly from the retention portion. The spring arm comprises a contacting portion for contacting an electronic component, such as a CPU, and the tail portion is used to be soldered on the printed circuit board so that an electrical connection can be established therebetween.
However, as the abovementioned contact each comprises a single spring arm, the normal force from the electronic component, such as a CPU, imposes on the single spring arm totally. In order to provide an enough supporting force, the spring arm has to experience a large elastic deformation which result in a long time to establish a steady electrical connection therebetween. Even more seriously, a large elastic deformation may damage the spring arm which result in a failure of the electrical connection between the CPU and the printed circuit board.
In view of the above, an improved contact and an electrical connector are desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.